Hi, love!
by Pluppelina
Summary: A letter from Jim to Sherlock, while Sherlock has gone into hiding after the end of The Great Game. Rated for brief hints at torture and bondage, and of course, for being inside Jim's head.


Hi love!

Do you remember me? It's been a while, I know, but I just can't get you out of my mind! What did you do, put a spell on me, you naughty little boy? I should totally spank you for that! But I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? I know I would...

But that's enough with the dirty! That's not the point. Or yeah it is, but we can get to that later. It is just kind of hard to stay on subject when thoughts like that occur to me, and seriously, you can't blame me. You are a very sexy man, you are, right down to the voice and the curls. You look much prettier with your hair long like that, suits you. Did I ever mention that before? I don't think I did, how rude of me! Not that you didn't look hot with your head shaved too, but you know, everyone looks better with hair. Just saying.

But you don't remember, do you? Perhaps you thought I was just a kid, and I don't blame you, not really. Five years seems like a hell of an age difference when you're that age. I already adored you back then, of course. You were so hardcore, living on the streets like that! If you only knew how badly I've worshipped you over the years. When you actually came to the party after that funeral, I almost wet my pants! And not with pee either, mind you. I had hoped you'd come, but I never dared think it'd work that effectively, that I'd actually get to talk to you.

You still don't remember, do you? I can't blame you, you were insane from grief and alcohol and god knows what, with those scars all over, rambling on and on and... you were brilliant. You were so brilliant. I had known, of course I had, but to hear you do it was so much better than to hear someone else describing it. No one had ever mentioned the look in your eyes, that wonderful look of cogs moving about, of thoughts buzzing, too many thoughts to handle, right through all the madness.

I'm sorry about that, by the way. I didn't realise you would take it so hard. He was just a boy to me, and I didn't think he was much more to you. If I had, maybe I wouldn't have killed him. But oh, who am I kidding, of course I would! I probably would've killed him sooner, I've always been a bit on the jealous side, me. But you already knew that, didn't you?

Oh look at us, getting sidetracked again! You're probably growing impatient by now, wondering if I'll ever get to the point. I can practically feel your eyes urging me on, and oops, there we go with the dirty talk again! I just can't help myself. Maybe I'm the one that needs a good spanking. Maybe I ought to just stop writing this letter and just go to you and show you instead of telling you... Which leads us to another major point. How do I even know where you are, when not even your own family does? I can't say I blame you, they did seem to be rather bothersome people, especially that brother of yours. He didn't say a word until I got the electricity out. You should've heard his screams then!

But come on now, Sherlock. You know how I know. Like you'd miss this funeral for anything in the world! That's your one big flaw, you know, how touchingly loyal you are to that one. Not to mention how touchingly loyal he was to you! There's a reason they're burying him in a closed casket, you know. I doubt even you would recognize him after what I did to his face. He really didn't know, though, did he? I started to figure that out sometime around the acid, but by then I was having so much fun I couldn't stop!

Oh, enough with the dull, don't you think? Let's talk about the future instead, the bright bright future you and I have before our very feet. Or when I think about it, let's not. We'll meet in person before long and then we can discuss it for the rest of our lives! Or, I can discuss it, at any rate. I've got this gag I think you'd look stunning in. I've got a matching collar, too, so we won't run out of fun anytime soon.

xx, your biggest fan


End file.
